Ce qu'il sait
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : Le procès est en court pour la garde de Isaac. Isaac a peur, mais ne sait pas comment le dire.


Titre : **Ce qu'il sait**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **Note :** Je trouve ce fic particulièrement **trash**. Vous voilà prévenu.

 **OOO**

Isaac ne sait pas compter jusque dix. Il reconnait à peine les lettres de l'alphabet. Il ne sait pas mentionner la majorité des animaux de la ferme. Il est incapable d'énuméré les jours de la semaine, les mois de l'année, ou les saisons de celle-ci.

Isaac ignore les choses basiques que l'on enseigne aux enfants de son âge. Alors que la plupart des gosses vont à l'école, lui séjournait dans une maison en plein milieu des bois, enfermé dans une cave pour la majeure partie de son temps.

Cependant, n'en déplaise, il connait des choses qui pourraient vous glacer le sang. Des choses qu'on ne doit pas connaître à son âge, et qu'on ne devrait jamais connaître en fin de compte.

Comme la mort et ses différentes facettes, par exemple.

Celle qui survient de façon violente, et inattendue.

Il sait que des pétéchies apparaissent quand on étouffe pour l'avoir vu ce jour horrible, où l'un des membres du cercle a utilisé sa grosse semelle pour écraser fortement le thorax de cette fille aux yeux verts. Il se rappelle de ses yeux magnifiques, entaché par la panique, et le manque d'oxygène, avant d'être remplacé par des pupilles vides.

Isaac n'a pas les mots, ni le vocabulaire pour expliquer les images horribles qui lui reviennent la nuit.

Il sait qu'on peut mourir si on ne se soigne pas. Il se rappelle de ce gamin qui avait passé des jours et des nuits à tousser, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il se rappelle de son corps brûlant et transpirant, des phrases incohérentes qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il se rappelle du jour où tout s'est arrêté, pour l'avoir vu s'effondrer comme s'abat un coup de tonnerre et ne plus se relever.

Isaac ne sait pas leur dire pourquoi il a peur. L'angoisse le saisit comme ça, brutalement, sans prévenir.

Il sait qu'il faut perdre énormément de sang avant de mourir. Pas une petite coupure, ou un petit bobo. Plutôt quelque chose de grand et profond. Parfois si profond que ça ne se voit pas immédiatement. Il se rappelle de cette fille, Izaline, après une orgie avec le cercle particulièrement éreintantes, elle était partie se coucher dans l'un des lits installés à la cave. Elle s'était pelotonnée sous les couvertures en tremblant de froid comme une feuille dans le vent. Isaac avait été surpris de son extrême pâleur, et des perles de sueurs froides qui recouvraient ses tempes. Le soir tombé, il avait voulu se coucher avec elle pour trouver du réconfort, et il avait découvert que sous les couvertures, le matelas était imbibé de sang. Izaline n'avait plus jamais réouvert les yeux.

Le monde lui fait peur la plupart du temps, car il ne connait que l'horreur. Paradoxalement, il est effrayé par toute ces nouveautés qu'il découvre en compagnie de la famille Argent-Hale. Il existe là, dehors, un monde qu'il ne connait pas encore, sans monstres et sans douleurs.

Il sait qu'un corps peut se crisper au point de donner l'impression qu'il est un objet, une chose. Qu'il faut seulement quelques minutes pour que les muscles se paralysent tour à tour, empêchant le diaphragme de se déployer pour respirer, la bouche se recouvrant d'une écume épaisse et blanchâtre, signe évident d'un empoissonnement.

Isaac est sur ses gardes à chaque instant. Il se méfie. Et tout ça l'épuise. Bien sûr, il n'en a pas conscience. Il est trop petit pour réaliser tous les mécanismes de défense qu'il a mis en place juste pour survivre.

Et ce môme est juste tellement épuisé de se battre. Il est tellement fatigué qu'il voudrait simplement pouvoir se reposer, baisser les armes quelques instants. Seulement, quand il ferme les yeux, son corps éreinté et son mental écorché, c'est comme s'offrir en pâture à des vautours. Il voudrait oublier tout ça, mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors, en mode pilote automatique, son corps inconscient se redresse en plein milieu de la nuit pour hurler qu'on lui vienne en aide, mais aussi pour partager combien il a peur, combien tout cela est injuste. Son corps qui se débat contre toute forme de contact, même si ce sont les bras de Peter ou de Chris. Sa gorge qui crie, au point de lui laisser la voix enrouée au petit matin. Ses yeux qui pleurent, au point de le laisser fatigué quand il s'éveille enfin, sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Isaac n'arrive pas encore à tout expliquer, de ce qu'il a vu ou de ce qu'il a subi.

Aujourd'hui, il sait simplement qu'il est mort de trouille à l'idée de ne plus vivre avec Peter, Chris et Allison. Il voudrait qu'on lui demande son avis. Il voudrait que ce juge le prenne en considération, au lieu d'agir comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au lieu d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance. C'est tellement frustrant, et ça lui rappelle combien il ne valait rien quand il était captif.

_Tu vas comment Isaac ? Demande la pédopsychiatre.

Elle sait qu'il a une recrudescence des terreurs nocturnes ces dernières semaines, sa famille d'accueil en paie le prix. Et le médecin devine que le procès pour sa garde en est à l'origine.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est un juge qui doit décider ? Pourquoi on me demande pas ? POURQUOI ? Demande Isaac avant de partir en crise pour casser tout ce qui est à sa portée, pour lancer, tordre, piétiner, crier, pleurer.

 **Fin.**

 **J'ai écrit ça à la place de ruminer…peut-être que j'aurais dû broyer du noir enfin de compte, vous n'en auriez pas payé le prix. Mon boulot, c'est ma soupape de sécurité, et malheureusement…mon chef m'a mis en congé…alors, faut bien se décharger quelque part…**

 **Des REVIEWS ? PLEASE**


End file.
